Dragon Ball V
by SupremeVegeta15
Summary: This is a What-If story in which Vegeta was sent to Earth instead of Goku. Vegeta was sent at the age of 1. The Saiyans did this because they thought that the Prince of All Saiyans would be able to easily wipe out the humans. Also includes all other events in the life of this timeline's Vegeta.
1. Beginning of the End! For Humans!

A space pod with a sleeping baby, Vegeta, flew towards Earth and landed in a forest on a full moon night. Vegeta awoke and heard a voice saying, "Awaken, Vegeta. Destroy all of the life forms on this planet." Vegeta then stared at the full moon. Suddenly, he started to grow and got hairy. He soon outgrew his pod. He then continued to gigantic size. By the time he was done, he had transformed into a Great Ape. He then saw an old man walking and stepped on him. He then proceeded to destroy the whole forest and 10 cities before the sun came up.

Once the sun came up, he returned to normal size and crawled back to his ship. It was night by the time he reached his ship. He quickly found a voice recorder that wasn't destroyed the night before. He played it and heard a voice saying, "Hello child. You are a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans are a proud warrior race. They go around the universe and destroy all the living things on a planet. They then sell that planet to whomever will pay the most for it. You were sent to this planet to destroy all of the native life forms on it. Once you've done that just press the last button on your right and the Saiyans will come and take you home. Remember, no matter what, you must never let these people remove your tail."

It then told him how to use some of the most powerful Saiyan moves including all versions of the Big Bang Attack, Final Flash and the most powerful of all Saiyan moves: The Saiyan Energy Drainer, which can drain the energy of every Saiyan on the planet and give it to him.

He then flew into the air. He started to travel around the world and and used a Big Bang Storm at every city he sees. He soon saw an island and landed on it. He saw an old man and fired a Final Flash at him but he just dodged it and said, "It will take more than that to defeat me! But still, I'm surprised that such a young boy could have such power! But I can tell that you're evil, and that you are the one responsible for destroying all those cities. But you're no match for me!"

Roshi then prepared a Kamehameha Wave. He pulled his cupped hands to the side. He began charging blue energy around his hands. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" he shouted, firing it at Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't even bleeding and fired a Final Flash Storm at Roshi, which killed him.


	2. Vegeta vs Tao and The 3 Eyed Man

Vegeta was still traveling about the globe and destroying cities. He blew up a temple. Two people rose up from the rubble. One of them was wearing a green shirt and pants. He also had three eyes. The other one's appearance consisted of small, beady eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, black hair and a ponytail. He wore a pink chang pao (Chinese men's long coat) with the kanji for satsu ("kill") on the front.

The threee-eyed one said "You must be the one that has been killing everyone! Well, I can guarantee that you'll pay for killing my second master and destroying his temple!"

Tao (the one without three eyes) said, "He is right, kid. We will kill you. No one kills the brother of an assassin and lives. I won't go easy on you just because you're young."

Vegeta just laughed maniacally and aimed at them with a Final Flash. Tien and Tao both dodged it, but just barely.

Tien, shocked, said, "Wow, you're pretty powerful for a brat. I won't underestimate you." He then nodded at Tao. They then executed a combo attack. Tien placed both of his hands on his head. He spread his fingers out near his eyes. He then yelled, "Solar Flare!" Suddenly, a flash of light blinded Vegeta.

Vegeta regains his eyesight and looked around. He didn't see Tien. He then screamed in annoyance. His infant tongue was still incapable of forming words, and this scream was the most eloquent war-cry he could muster.

Tien then attacked Vegeta from behind. He gathered a lot of energy, his hands forming a triangle. He shouted "Tri-Beam, ha!" A yellow beam of great power was then released from his hand. It hit Vegeta in the back

At the same time, Tao attacked with a Dodon Ray. He fired a super heated and very powerful beam of energy at Vegeta.

Vegeta was hit at the same time by both attacks. The Dodon Ray shattered his armor and exposed his abdomen. The Tri-Beam left a hole in the back of Vegeta's armor. Other than this, there are no other noticeable injuries of any kind.

Regardless, this still angered Vegeta. Tien was about to attack again, but Vegeta grabbed Tao by the throat. Vegeta then fired a Ki Blast through Tao's neck. Vegeta completely destroyed Tao's neck. Tao's body fell to the ground. Vegeta then threw Tao's head at Tien. Tien was surprised, but he caught the head. Vegeta then pointed at Tien, like he was pretending to point a gun at him. Vegeta then smiled, and said his first ever word. He said, "Die!" He laughed and fired a beam of energy from his finger. The beam kills Tien.

Vegeta then resumed with blowing up cities, but this soon bores him. He decided to actually land in each city and blow up 1 building at a time to prolong his fun. He heard many screams from terrified humans. A few also beg him to spare them. He refused, of course, and killed them. It is from these screams and begs that he learned English. Vegeta managed to wipe out the humans in about 5 months


	3. Vegeta vs Piccolo

He lands on a beach (at sunset) and finds a jar and opens it. Suddenly, a green man comes out and punches him. The man says "Who has freed the great and powerful King Piccolo?" Vegeta then fires a Big Bang Storm at King Piccolo. King Piccolo dodges the attack.

Vegeta says" I did, you weird jerk." King Piccolo then fires a Finger Beam. It hits Vegeta in the shoulder. It breaks his armor.

Vegeta says" Finally, a real challenge, but it'll take more than that, to beat me. I am Vegeta, the True Saiyan Warrior. So, BRING IT ON!" Vegeta then attacks with the Cosmic Cannon. This does a little damage to King Piccolo.

King Piccolo then says" Come on. That can't be all you got" He then retaliates with his Scattering Bullets attack. This attack leaves a dozen small holes in Vegeta's armor. King Piccolo then says" The end is near, poor little Saiyan" He the starts to laugh.

Vegeta says" I donGame Over, Boy." King Piccolo then swallows Vegeta whole. Just then, a full moon appears. Inside King Piccolo's body, Vegeta starts to change. He quickly becomes a Great Ape. The transformation causes King Piccolo to explode. Vegeta is now in Great Ape form and steps on Piccolo's Head. (This makes it impossible for him to regenerate.) Vegeta then goes on a rampage.

Vegeta reverts back to his normal form. He finds a talking cat. The cat says his name is Korin. Vegeta tries to kill Korin. But he keeps on eating beans that seem to heal him. Vegeta gets annoyed and chokes Korin. He then steals the beans. They may come in handy

Almost a year later...

The Saiyans arrive in a spaceship to pick up Vegeta. He is now, 3.5 years old and almost twice as strong as when he fought Piccolo. The Saiyans that arrive to get him are: Nappa, Bardock, Turles, and King Vegeta. King Vegeta says" Time to go home, my son." Vegeta then joins them and they all leave Earth forever and begin their journey to Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans.

(Both Bardock and King Vegeta are alive because this saga is before Frieza destroys their home world.)


	4. Battle of Saiyans

Vegeta is now in the spaceship with the other Saiyans. They are on their way to Planet Vegeta. He has just finished telling them about how he destroyed all the humans and barely defeated Piccolo. They all start to laugh at how he nearly lost to a Namekian. Vegeta gets mad and says "Stop laughing! Think any of you could do any better? Then I challenge each of you to a fight." Nappa says"Ok, kid. I'll go first." He then attacks with his eye lasers. Vegeta dodges and uses a afterimage to attack Nappa from behind with a Final Flash. It has no effect on Nappa. Nappa turns around and says "Not Bad, kid" He then picks Vegeta up and throws him across the room and into a wall. Nappa says "But, not good, either" He then attacks with a Mouth Beam. This greatly injures Vegeta. Vegeta eats 2 senzu beans (which he took all of after killing Korin). This heals all of his wounds and makes him stronger than Nappa. He then uses a Galick Gun to beat Nappa. It nearly kills him. Bardock then gets up and says "Ok, you little squirt, I'm next. I'll try to go easy on you." He then uses his Flash Spirit Attack. It does some damage to Vegeta. Vegeta says "Not too bad. But it will take more than that to beat The Prince of all Saiyans." He then attacks with a Big Bang Attack. Bardock dodges with ease. Bardock then says" You think that you can beat me with a power level of only 4520?" He then strikes with a Full Power Energy Wave. This hurts Vegeta badly. Vegeta quickly eats 1 more senzu beans. It undoes the damage and makes him a lot stronger. He then defeats Bardock with a Dirty Fireworks attack. It doesn't kill Bardock through. It just knocks him out. 


	5. Fight Continues

The Next fight is with King Vegeta. Vegeta says 

**King Vegeta sayst expect any special treatment, son**I donre the one who should be worried.s face. King Vegeta then collapses.

Vegeta laughs and says 

**Turles gets up and says s make it more exciting. (Pulls out a second fruit, throws it too Vegeta) Eat it, you **

**Vegeta eats it and says His muscles then double in size. **

**Turles says **

**Vegeta says **

**Turles says t need too.s jaw and sends him flying. Vegeta hits the wall. He then attacks with Cosmic Cannon. Turles manages to dodge the blow, though it destroys his shirt. Turles mocks Vegeta, asking if that was all he could do. **

**As a last resort, Vegeta decides to push his body to its limits by powering up as much as newfound strength, Vegeta ferociously attacks Turles. Turles counters every move, he then knocks Vegeta out with his best attack:Grave Dig. After the battle, Saiyans( besides Turles) each eat a senzu bean and continue their way towards Planet Vegeta.**


	6. A New Friend

PLANET VEGETA

736.5 AGE

THE SAIYANS LAND ON THE GROUND. VEGETA AND THE OTHER SAIYANS WALK OF THE SHIP. THE MOMENT THEY ALL TOUCH THE GROUND, VEGETA FALLS DOWN.

Vegeta: Darn it. I cant need any help against Frieza. When the time comes, I will kill him myself!

King Vegeta: Regardless son, we should still meet him

Vegeta: Whatever

NEXT SCENE

KING VEGETA, LAYEECK, AND VEGETA ALL WALK INTO A ROOM. INSIDE THE ROOM, LEDAS IS FIGHTING 2 OTHER SAIYANS. THEY ARE BOTH 5. LEDAS IS THE SAME AGE AS VEGETA, 4.5 YEARS OLD

Layeeck: Pretty good, right?

LEDAS THROWS ONE OF THEM INTO A WALL AND ATTACKS WITH A KI BLAST

King Vegeta: Not too bad, for a kid

LEDAS HAS DEFEATED THE OTHE SAIYANS AND LEAVES THE TRAINING ROOM. HE APPROACHES VEGETA.

Ledas: So, can I train with you, my prince?

Vegeta: First off, I dont possibly, hope to win.

Ledas: I am going hit you so hard.

Vegeta: Bring it on

THEY THEN BEGIN TO FIGHT. VEGETA TRIES TO HIT LEDAS, BUT LEDAS DODGES. FOR A WHILE THEY SEEM FAIRLY EVEN IN SKILL.

Vegeta: YELLS Fear of Terror! VEGETA KICKS LEDAS IN THE GUT, PUNCHES LEDAS IN THE FACE WITH BOTH HANDS. VEGETA THEN FIRES A BAT-SHAPED KI BLAST AT LEDAS. THIS ATTACK GIVES LEDAS 2 BLACK EYES AND A BLOODY NOSE

Ledas: Not too bad, Vegeta RETALITES WITH HIS BURNING SWATH ATTACK. IT DOES BARELY ANY DAMAGE TO VEGETA.

Vegeta: I am getting tired of this USES FINAL FLASH TO KNOCK LEDAS OUT

King Vegeta: What do you think, son?

Vegeta: I still think that that I donre a pretty good fighter, Vegeta


	7. Training

Training Session 1 Vegeta and Ledas are in the training room, Ledas says "Do you think I'm weak, Vegeta?" Vegeta (looks annoyed) says "Yep, you are weak and useless. I need no help against Frieza" Ledas replies "Then why did you let me train with you?" Vegeta says "Because everyone else is weaker. Plus, I have no choice" King Vegeta walks in and says "Time to start the training" A wall then, rises from the floor dividing the room into 2 sections. Vegeta is in 1 section, Ledas in the other. They will each have a different training. Vegeta's Training King Vegeta says "You're a good Offensive fighter, son. But you aren't that good at defense. Today, You will practice that skill.(generates a small Ki Blast) This is a game called Dodge Ki. I will fire a Ki Blast at you, you will try to dodge it. You do the same to me. We will continue, until one of use is hit." He then fires the Ki Blast. Vegeta dodges and fires his own blast. His dad gets out of the way and attacks Vegeta from behind. Vegeta is hit. Ledas's Training Turles enters the room where Ledas is. He says "Time to test your skills, kid." He then throws Ledas a fruit. Ledas eats it. His power rises instantly. Turles then eats one as well. They then start to fight. Ledas attacks with a Playful Galick. Turles Dodges and hits him in the face. This knocks him out. Training Session 2 Ledas and Vegeta have mastered their previous training. It is time for the next stage. Vegeta and Ledas are in the training room. Turles walks in and gives them each a fruit. They are then commanded to fight. Vegeta attacks first with his Big Bang Attack. Ledas dodges and tries to hit Vegeta. He hits a afterimage. Vegeta then punches Ledas in the spine. Ledas then falls down. He gets right back up and retaliates with Lightning Strike. This shatters Vegeta's armor. Vegeta gets furious and attacks with his Fear of Terror. Ledas dodges and fires a Playful Galick at Vegeta's face. The attack knocks Vegeta out. Vegeta wakes up 5 minutes later and says "I can't believe I lost to you!" Ledas says "I guess I ain't such a weakling after all. That was a Super Special Awesome fight through" Vegeta says "I'll beat you next time, Ledas. I am the prince of all Saiyans. I shall be the strongest. And will be." 


	8. Death of A King

The Age is 737; a new Saiyan baby is born. His name is Broly. Broly has an incredibly high power level for a newborn. Most adult Saiyans arenThis discussion is over. The baby must die!But my lord, Broly could be a great use to us. With his power, He could help us overthrow could also, try and overthrow me, Paragus. Your son must die, and I don** He then kills Paragus with an energy wave. He King then proceeds to stab Broly in the abdomen with a knife. This kills Broly. **

**Lord Frieza soon hears of this event. That night, Frieza has a nightmare. He dreams of an adult Broly in legendary Super Saiyan form. Broly kills Frieza with a mere Ki Blast. Frieza awakes from that dream and is very mad. **

**The next day**I have heard the rumorsWhat rumors?The rumors that 1 of your pathetic monkeys was born with incredible power. Enough to threaten me if it had proper trainingWell yes, but I killed the boy. You have nothing to worry about, my lordStill, another one could be born at any time. There can be no threats to me. Therefore, all of these dumb apes must be exterminated!

Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, returns home from a mission. He is told of his dadt beat him on his own. He decides to team up with Ledas, Nappa, Bardock, and Turles.


	9. Saiyans Vs Frieza

Frieza is standing over King Vegeta's corpse. He thinks to himself *I could just blow up the planet with one attack, but where is the fun in that?* Frieza walks into the Saiyan delivery room. He says "No more dumb chimps" He then kills half of the babies with 1 blast of energy. He then destroys the whole room. He flies up into the air. He touches his scouter and says "Well, it appears that this planet has some slightly stronger monkeys, and they're coming here. This should be interesting." Vegeta and the other Saiyans then arrive at where Frieza is. Vegeta says "What a fool, to think that you can stop us. Frieza, you should know better than to mess with the Saiyans. This is your end" Turles then pulls out a fruit. He says "Okay guys, I only have this one left. Let's make it count" They then each eat 1/5 of the fruit. As usual, it raises their power level. Vegeta then punches Frieza in the then grabs Vegeta and throws him to the ground. Ledas then says "This will be so Super Special Awesome!" He then kicks Frieza in the back. Frieza then grabs Ledas and throws him into a mountain. Frieza then laughs and says "Come On, you weak Monkeys, I know this ain't your best." Meanwhile, On Namek… Guru is in his dome, he says "Nailll, Nailll," Nail enters and says "Yes, My lord?" Guru says "I saw a fish that is all." Nail leaves, thinking *What a lame old man, calling me in for the stupidest of things. What's next…Darn, I can't think of anything worse than this. All Well* Now, back to the fight… Vegeta and the other Saiyans have decided to work together. They each then begin to charge one of their attacks. 


	10. Sacrifice

The Saiyans have finished charging their attacks. Vegeta looks at Frieza and says t just near, it is here. Your doneBut we wont, I want to have some fun really need to be more careful, little monkeyThat was for hitting me with that attack. Be glad that wet, I would have killed you for thatSorry Vegeta, It was an , Let

**Bardock then says t a game. If we lose, the whole world is doomed**Your right Bardock, We must work together if we are going to win. Let

**They all the use their most powerful attacks against Frieza. Vegeta attacks with Galick Storm. Ledas uses Burning Swath. Bardock attacks with Final Revenger. Turles uses his Kill Driver attack. **

**Frieza dodges all the attacks and says s the only one that actually looks towards Frieza and grabs his back* **

**Frieza: What are you doing?! **

**Ledas: You're dying with me Frieza! **

**Blows himself up* **

**A large smoke cloud is seen. When it is cleared, Frieza is still seen standing!**


	11. Vegeta's Ascension

Let's get this story started, Yo

How it ends, I know

The Saiyans have put up a good fight,

But, they can't stop Frieza's might

Even Ledas, has been put to rest,

Could Frieza be the best?

Oh, no Yo Vegeta is mad

That is very bad

What's this?

Vegeta's power has risen,

Who Knows how high it is,

He's Super Saiyan Now

Wow

Vegeta tells the others to leave

He can beat Frieza, he believes

Frieza laughs, and says "Bring it on"

Vegeta attacks with Cosmic Cannon

Frieza dodges

Then he flies up and launches

A Death Comet Vegeta watches it,

Gets out of the way,

The other Saiyans leave and obey

Vegeta says "That all you got?"

Frieza replies "Afraid not"

They continue to fight,

You got that right

This is an epic fight

SV15's glad to write

Want to know how it ends, yo?

Then read the next episode!


End file.
